Olympus At Peace
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: The unthinkable has finally happened. After thousands of years, Olympus is finally in peace. No more wars to fight. No more dragging half bloods into the gods petty problems. Olympus was nearly destroyed and it's brought peace to the gods and demigods. And with Python still in delphi, all the heroes of Olympus had to do now is relax and enjoy what they've won. A future to live in.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do you think your dad wanted to see us?" Percy asked Jason, his hand on riptide, stating that he didn't trust Jason's father in the slightest.

"Seaweed Brain, do you honestly think that any of our parents, or at least, Poseidon and Hades, would let us come to Zeus's palace without them being there to protect us?" Annabeth asked, since her, Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico and Reyna had all been summoned to Olympus this morning with no reason why.

"I'm not sure if dad will be there. After all, he knows he has to keep his distance from Hazel or else he'll have to take her back to the underworld." Nico said sadly, since he knew that his father would want to be able to protect him and Hazel, but couldn't without sending his sister back to the underworld, and he did not want to lose her like he'd lost Bianca.

"Dad knows I can look after myself. Besides, I don't think Zeus wants has the guts to try and attack me in the open." Percy said with a chuckle as they approached the palace of the gods.

"Let's get this over with." Leo said.

When they arrived at the council of the gods, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Reyna all looked like they were going to faint.

Percy, Annabeth and Nico, who had all seen this display before, had to resist the urge to laugh.

All of the gods sat in their thrones, even Hades was in attendance.

Percy's eyes looked rapidly to each of side of the room, since while he did have friends among the council, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and his father, of course, he also had several enemies in the room as well. Zeus, Hera, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, and Hades. And he was on neutral terms with Demeter of course.

His eyes stayed mostly on his father. Poseidon sat comfortably in his deep fisherman's chair throne, dressed in his usual attire of Bermuda shorts and a very loud Hawaiian shirt. However, Percy could tell his father was ready to attack at a moment's notice. His eyes were directed at both of his brothers, though mainly Zeus, since while the lord of the underworld despised Percy's existence, ever since the son of Poseidon had gotten Hades the respect he deserved, he respected him as well. Anyway, Poseidon had a hand gripped on his trident and his face showed that he trusted Zeus with Percy in the same room as much as his son did. Than Poseidon turned towards his son and Percy saw pride burn in his eyes. This gave Percy a sense of accomplishment, since he'd finally done what he'd always wanted. He'd truly made his father proud.

And Percy wasn't the only one who was looking at his godly parent.

Annabeth was actually glaring daggers at Athena for sending her on a quest that sent her and her boyfriend to Tartarus. The goddess of wisdom herself appeared to be trying to avoid Annabeth's glare, since honestly, she didn't blame her daughter. She agreed that Annabeth had every right to be furious with her.

Jason was staring at Zeus, who looked mostly the same since their encounter in Athens about a year ago. Zeus sat on his platinum throne, wearing his typical suit and his master bolt was at his side.

Nico was looking at his father who looked like he was trying to avoid him. No not him. Hazel, who was also trying to avoid looking at her father.

"Heroes, we have gathered you all here to finally reward you for your services in the giant war." Hera said.

"Why did you wait until now?" Percy asked

"We wanted to wait until all of you were assembled." Zeus said gruffly, though one look from his brother was all he needed to back down.

"As a result, we are going to grant each of you one gift. Anything of your choosing and it will be yours." Hera said.

"A reprieve." Hazel said.

"Pardon me?" Zeus asked.

"For my gift, I want a reprieve, my father can acknowledge my existence without having to take me back to the underworld." Hazel said.

Hades grinned as he looked expectantly at his brother, who nodded and said "Very well. From this moment forward, Hades or Pluto, which ever you prefer, you are free to acknowledge your daughter whenever you wish."

Hades than turned to his daughter and said "Well done my daughter."

Hazel grinned at finally being recognized by her father.

"What of the rest of you?" Zeus asked, looking at his son.

"For my gift, I want you to apologize to Calypso for not following through on your word to free her last time. After all, you swore on the River Styx that you'd free her after the titan war and never followed through." Leo said.

Percy couldn't help but burst out laughing, since Leo had just asked the gods to do the one thing they'd never done in their lives.

"Very well. Calypso will receive her apology." Athena said, since she agreed with the son of Hephaestus. After all, her daughter's boyfriend had made them swear on the Styx that they'd free the daughter of Atlas after the titan war.

Leo grinned.

"Jason, my son, what would you desire of us?" Zeus asked.

"That's tough, since I have 2 desires. That you truly follow through on your word to Percy about acknowledging all of your children, mortal and immortal, and, this one I'm sure many people in this council will agree with, I want Hera to swear on the River Styx to never mess or endanger any child of Zeus/Jupiter ever again." Jason said.

"I think we should grant both of those requests. Mainly because I want to see all the colors our dear sister's face will turn as she makes that oath." Poseidon said with a chuckle, causing Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus and Demeter chuckle as well and Apollo and Hermes burst out laughing.

Zeus himself had restrain himself from chuckling as well and said "I agree with you for once. Hera, if you will."

Hera glared at her husband before taking a deep breath and saying "I Hera, queen of the gods, swear on the River Styx to never again interfere, mess with, endanger or do anything else to my husband's illegitimate children."

"And what of the rest of you?" Zeus asked.

"Damasen." Annabeth said.

"What?" Athena asked.

"For my gift, I want you to raise Damasen from Tartarus. He and Iapetus helped me and Percy escape Tartarus." Annabeth said.

"Who is Damasen?" Ares bellowed.

"He's your anti giant Ares. While I hate you and you hate me, Damasen and I actually get along pretty well. And I promised him that one day he'd see the sun and the stars again." Percy said.

"Father, Damasen is a peaceful giant who shows no clear threat Olympus. Besides, he saved 2 of our saviors." Athena said.

"Very well. After this assembly, Hades will use his sword to raise the giant from Tartarus." Zeus said.

After the others had gotten their gifts, Frank's being that his life no longer depended a piece of firewood, Piper's being her father actually had time for her, Nico's being for his father to return his memories of his childhood to him and Reyna's for all of the hunters and Amazons who died during her quest to bring back the Athena Parthenos, Percy was the only one who still had a gift.

"Perseus Jackson. You have saved us from total destruction a second time and I ask once more, do you want immortality?" Zeus asked

"No. I made the right decision when I turned that down the last time and I stand by it. What I want for my gift is for you to stop taking your anger at each other out on us half-bloods. All it does is create problems and start wars. Seriously, stop punishing your children for things you've all done. I'm sure we'd all appreciate it." Percy said.

All of the demigods nodded in agreement, thinking it would be nice.

Zeus looked like he wanted to smite Percy on the spot, but one look from his brother that read clear as day _you touch him and the Giant War will seem like a water balloon fight compared to the fury I will unleash upon you._

"Very well. I motion to pass the law that will prohibit us from bringing our children into our own petty issues. No more will our offspring become collateral damage." Zeus said.

"All in favor." Poseidon asked.

All the gods pounded their weapons in approval.

"It is unanimous." Zeus said.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was happy when Damasen was revived.

"My friends." The giant said, taking Percy and Annabeth up into his arms for a gentle hug. Or at least gentle for a giant.

"I told you that you'd get to see the sun and stars again someday." Percy told the giant.

Damasen smiled and said "I thank you my friends."

"So what will you do now that you're free?" Annabeth asked.

"I honestly do not know. I suppose I shall travel the world and see what I have missed. I will keep in touch and let you know when I have found a new home." Damasen said.

"Good to hear." Percy said, happy that for once, the gods had followed through immediately in freeing a wrongly imprisoned soul.

"Just remember to stay out of trouble." Annabeth told anti Ares.

"I will." Damasen promised, right before he disappeared.

Percy smiled, knowing that his friend had found what he was looking for.

"You wish we could've save Bob to, don't you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, but honestly, there was no way the Olympians would ever agree to let one of Kronos's brothers roam the earth. Especially one they knew had attacked the daughter of Zeus and the sons of Poseidon and Hades." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and then said "Come on Seaweed Brain, don't we still have plans to go over to your parents for dinner tonight?"

Percy nodded and took his girlfriend's hand as they headed towards the elevator.

* * *

"Do you really think the gods will keep their word?" Piper asked Jason as the 2 of them and Leo walked towards the elevator.

"Only time can tell, but hopefully, the peace we've brought to Olympus will at least until after we die." Jason said.

Leo nodded and said "It would be nice to be able to live without someone molding our destinies for us."

"At least you wound scoring a goddess as your girlfriend. That wouldn't have happened if you weren't on the quest." Piper pointed out.

"I never said it was all bad." Leo said with a grin.

"But still, let's hope that we can get some peace." Jason said.

"Well with all the new cabins at Camp Half Blood and the new shrines at Camp Jupiter, all the gods should receive proper respect and won't declare war on each other." Piper said, since Jason had taken the initiative to make sure all of the gods, were properly recognized.

That meant that at Camp Half Blood, more cabins, most of them being honorary, were constructed in honor of all of the other gods, such as Kymopoleia and more shrines at Camp Jupiter were constructed as well.

Jason nodded and said "Yeah, but let's just hope that's enough."

"Only the future will tell." Leo said and both of his friends agreed.

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth arrived at Percy's parents' apartment, they found that dinner was waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late. We got called to Olympus." Percy said as he and Annabeth sat down at the table.

"Why?" his mother asked, concerned.

"Rewards for defeating Gaea and the giants." Annabeth told her.

"Kind of late isn't it?" Sally asked.

"They said that they were waiting until Leo got back so they could honor all the heroes of Olympus at once." Percy explained.

"So, what did each of you get as a reward?" Paul asked.

"I made the gods swear to stop involving us half-bloods in their petty problems." Percy said.

"Good, now maybe I'll stop having heart attacks every day." Sally said.

"And about you Annabeth?" Paul asked his stepson's girlfriend.

"Remember how we told you a giant helped us escape Tartarus?" Annabeth asked, since aside from the crew of the Argo 2 and Nico di Angelo, their mortal parents were the only other people Percy and Annabeth had told the full story to.

"Yes. Damasen wasn't it?" Paul asked.

Percy nodded and said "Yeah, before we left his hut, I promised him he'd see the sun and the stars again."

"And I made good on that promise. The gods agreed to release his soul from Tartarus. We saw him before we left the palace." Annabeth said.

"Do you know where he is now?" Sally asked.

"Damasen said he'd keep in touch with us, but for now, he said he's going to travel the world to find out on what he missed." Percy answered.

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth returned to Camp Half Blood after dinner, they headed down to the amphitheater, where the campfire was just getting started.

They took their seats and Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder as the mood fire grew even higher and actually turned blue.

"I can't remember the last time the fire was this high?" Annabeth said

"Well, why shouldn't be high? After all, we've got loads to celebrate for." Percy said with a grin.

"I suppose so." Annabeth agreed as she looked around the amphitheater and saw so many happy sights.

Jason and Piper were sitting close to them, singing along with the rest of the camp. Leo and Calypso were sitting near the fire and Leo roasted marshmallows in his hand to his girlfriend's s'mores. Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner were sitting next to each other, hand in hand, since the 2 had finally got together after Juniper had found them making out in the woods. Connor and Cecil were gluing the Ares cabin, minus Clarisse, since she was dating their brother Chris, to their seats, and even Dionysus, who had been reinstated as the camp director, looked like he was in a party mood.

"I hope Frank, Reyna and Hazel made it back to Camp Jupiter okay." She than said.

"Relax, I'm sure they're fine." Percy said with a smile, knowing that since they had gone home via Arion, no one could or would mess with them.

At long last, they could all just sit back and enjoy their reward. Peace. Something that Percy had never even thought of being possible before now.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was currently packing up his things in his cabin at Camp Half Blood, since this fall, he and Annabeth were going to be attending the University in New Rome, both of them majoring in different fields.

Percy was majoring oceanography and Annabeth was actually majoring in architecture, though she was minoring in law and history.

* * *

Anyway, Percy had just finished packing his bags when there was a knock on his door.

When he opened it, he found his beautiful girlfriend waiting on the other side of it, her trunk and suitcase with her.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Just finished packing." Percy said, kissing her.

"So how are we getting to Camp Jupiter, since you can't go by plane and we can't take pegasi?" Annabeth asked.

"Dad sent me an IM this morning and said he'll be providing transportation. He just said to go to the shore and for me to whistle when we get there." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded as Percy grabbed his things and they pulled them to the beach.

* * *

When they arrived, Percy whistled and suddenly 2 shapes burst out of the water.

They were hippocampi.

"Rainbow." Percy asked the lead one, which was larger than the other one.

The hippocampus nodded and said in Percy's head _Lord Poseidon sent us to take you to California. I will carry your luggage while my brethren carry you and the Athena girl._

Percy nodded and told Annabeth this information.

"Great, and it's nice that your dad only sent one for both of us to ride." Annabeth said with a smile.

After they had hooked up their bags to Rainbow's saddle and climbed on board the other one, Percy in front and Annabeth behind him, her arms wrapped around his chest.

"Ya." Percy said as they headed off.

* * *

"How much further?" Annabeth asked.

 _Tell her another hour._ Rainbow said and Percy relayed this to Annabeth.

"Why don't you catch some more Z's, I'll wake you if we get there before we get up." Percy said, since they had been traveling all night.

That sounded good Annabeth and with that, she was out like a light, putting her head up against Percy's back.

* * *

When they arrived at the dock in San Francisco, Percy and Annabeth grabbed their stuff and thanked the hippocampi before they disappeared.

"Taxi." Percy shouted as they reached the street.

When a cab appeared, Percy handed him a large of wad of cash and said "Caldecott Tunnel."

The driver nodded and helped them load their things into the trunk before showing them in and heading out.

* * *

When they arrived that tunnel, Percy thanked the driver as they got out and got their trunks out, at which point, the cabbie noticed Percy's tattoo.

"Interesting tattoo there boy. Didn't peg you as someone get one of those." The driver said.

Fortunately, Percy had already thought up an excuse.

"I'm not. I lost a bet with one of my friends." Percy explained and the cabbie nodded, accepting the answer before driving off.

"Nice save. Now let's go." Annabeth said, pointing towards the maintenance tunnel that in reality was the entrance to Camp Jupiter, where some roman sentries were waiting for them.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase. Praetor Zhang and Centurion Levesque are waiting for you inside." One of the sentries said, to which, Percy and Annabeth nodded at as they headed inside.

* * *

"Hazel." Annabeth said, running up to the daughter of Pluto.

"Annabeth." Hazel said happily, running up to the daughter of Athena as they hugged.

"Hey Frank." Percy said, shaking hands with his buddy.

"Hey Perce." Frank said.

When Annabeth and Hazel broke apart, Hazel hugged Percy and Annabeth hugged Frank.

"It's good to see you guys." Percy said with a smile.

"You to. Tyson and Ella and Rachel are looking forward to seeing you guys to." Hazel said.

"We'll catch up more after we get you guys all settled in." Frank said as he and Hazel escorted their friends to the Pomerian lines.

* * *

"Welcome back Mr. Jackson. Ms. Chase. Praetor Zhang and Centurion Levesque, as you all know, please leave your weapons here." Terminus said.

They all nodded as Percy placed Riptide on Julia's, who had just now arrived, tray and Annabeth and Hazel did the same with their swords and Frank his bow and arrow.

"Enjoy your stay." Terminus said as he now permitted the 4 of them into the city.

* * *

"Aren't we staying in the college dorms?" Annabeth asked, since they were headed towards the apartment buildings instead of the university.

"No, we thought you 2 would enjoy staying together in one of the apartments. Lots of students get their own apartments rather than stay on campus." Frank told them.

Percy grinned at Annabeth, and while she rolled her eyes playfully at him, he could tell she was excited about this to, since after all, getting their own apartment together was a big step in their relationship.

* * *

Piper and Jason were sparring, since Piper had asked Jason to help her with her sword technique.

"Real romantic date Jason. Taking your girlfriend to the arena." Leo said mockingly as he and Calypso walked passed the arena.

"FYI, this was her idea." Jason said as he disarmed Piper.

"Besides, this was just a little work out. We've got our actual date tonight." Piper said, since she and Jason had just had their one year anniversary a few weeks ago, since they had decided that they're relationship was kind of on a do over since that first night they had spent on the roof of cabin 1.

"So, anyway, where are you 2 headed?" Jason asked

"We're headed out to California." Calypso said.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Calypso wants me to meet her father." Leo said.

"You know he'll try to get you to take his burden right. Percy and Annabeth both said that he's a heartless war monger who will do anything to be free. No offense Calypso." Piper said.

"None taken and rest assured, I will make sure that nothing happens to Leo while we are there. Father knows that I can see through every single one of his tricks. As long as I am with Leo, my father cannot harm him." Calypso assured them.

"If you say so." Jason said, still worried, since he had seen the titan during Camp Jupiter's attack on Mount Othrys and still couldn't believe that Percy and Annabeth had both taken on his burden. But then again, they'd also both gone through Tartarus, so he shouldn't be surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

When Leo and Calypso arrived Mount Tam, Leo asked "Do we have to go through your sisters' garden?"

Calypso smiled and said "No, while that is the route most people would take to my father, there is an easier and safer way. Follow me."

* * *

When they reached the top of the mountain, Leo couldn't believe his eyes. Both Percy and Jason had told him about Mount Othrys, but still seeing the remains of the titan palace was hard to take in.

"Who goes there?" bellowed a loud voice.

"Father. It is me. Calypso." The Titaness called out to her father.

"Calypso. How have you escaped your prison?" Atlas asked as the titan came into view of his daughter and the son of Hephaestus.

"I was freed by this man who stands beside me. This is Leo Valdez, the love of my life." Calypso answered.

"Is he here to free me as well? Because then I will be happy to call a part of my family." Atlas said.

Some urge to free the titan overcame Leo, desperately wanting Atlas's approval.

However, Calypso had expected her father to pull something like this and took her beloved's hand and said "Leo no. Snap out of it."

At the sound of his girlfriend's voice, Leo remembered himself and moved back.

Atlas chuckled and said "I should've known you'd anticipate that trick, but tell me, how you were allowed to escape?"

"The gods originally promised to free me after the Titan war, but didn't. It wasn't until nearly a year later after defeating great grandmother that Leo here felt devoted enough to me to use an old navigation device from Odysseus to make his way back to my island to finally free me." Calypso said.

Atlas frowned, since there was clue in that information about how he could escape his own prison.

"Why did you come here than if not to free me?" Atlas then demanded.

"I haven't seen you since the first Titan war father. Can you not believe that I just wanted to see you?" Calypso asked.

"No, I think you came here so the boy could ask me for your hand in marriage." Atlas bellowed, seeing his daughter's true plan.

"Leo is still a year away from being able to marry me." Calypso said.

Atlas thought about it for a moment and then said "I will allow this demigod spawn to marry you under 2 conditions."

"What are those conditions before we agree to them?" Calypso asked.

"The first is that I would like you to continue to visit from time to time, since I know that the god will not show me the same leniency they have you. I would like to be able to see my beautiful daughter's face from time to time." The titan said.

Calypso nodded in agreement and said "Agreed, and your other condition is?"

"That the wedding be held here. While I may not be able to walk you down the aisle, I would at least like to see your wedding with my own eyes." Atlas said.

"That's kind of problem." Leo said.

"Why's that Greek?" Atlas barked.

"Because you have a history with some of the people that will be at the service." Calypso said.

"Which ones?" Atlas asked.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They are my friends." Leo said.

"What. You are friends with the people who trapped me under this burden again." Atlas snapped.

"Sorry father, but that's just the way things work." Calypso said.

"I will not give you my blessing to marry then." Atlas said.

"We're still going to get married eventually, we just thought it would be better to pretend to get your approval." Leo said as he and his girl left the titan bellowing in rage.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth had just finished settling into their new apartment and it felt good to finally be able to relax before their classes started tomorrow.

"It's going to take some getting used to. Living together, I mean." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and said "Yeah, and while I love you, I've seen the inside of your cabin without Tyson picking up after you. Just to let you know, you will not be trashing our apartment and do not expect me to clean up after you."

Percy held up his hands in surrender and said "Relax, part of the reason I just threw my stuff everywhere was that I was the only one in the Poseidon cabin and didn't have to worry about sharing. But since we're sharing an apartment, I'll try to make sure I keep tidy."

Annabeth nodded, since as long as her boyfriend tried, that would be enough.

* * *

That night at dinner, Percy and Annabeth were eating with Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Mike Kahale, who was the new head centurion of the 1st cohort.

"So, have things been here at camp?" Percy asked Frank and Reyna.

"Ever since the defeat of Gaea, things have been running smoothly. With our new peace with the Greeks, the 12th legion Fulminata is stronger than ever." Reyna said.

"Several members from my cohort have actually been trying to switch to Hazel's." Mike said.

"Dakota and I wouldn't take them though. After all, if we weren't first choice before the giant war, than they should be stuck with their choice forever. A lot of newer members to the legion have joined our cohort though. Annabeth, I was actually hoping to talk to you about helping with the plans to expand our barracks. After all, since we used to be the worst cohort, we have the smallest barracks and with all the new members we're getting, we need more space." Hazel said.

Annabeth nodded and said "You and Dakota can stop by our apartment tomorrow after class discuss this."

"Great." Hazel said.

Percy noticed that Mike and Reyna seemed to be sitting extremely close to one another.

"So Reyna, you and Mike seem to be awfully close." Percy said.

Reyna blushed and said "Yes, we've become quite close recently."

"Meaning that we're dating." Mike confirmed.

"The daughter of Bellona, praetor of Camp Jupiter, hero of Olympus and one of Athena's chosen heroes, dating the lowly son of Venus, head centurion of the now disgraced 1st cohort, because come on, Octavian kind of ruined your reputation, dating. How did that happen?" Percy asked, just giving his old friend a hard time.

Reyna chuckled and said "Honestly, it was kind of by accident. One day, Mike had shown up at my house to apologize for trying to arrest me back in the giant war."

Mike picked up the story from there, "After I apologized, Reyna invited me in for some coffee. We began to spend more and more time together and then a month ago, we finally started dating."

"Congratulations Reyna, you deserve this." Percy said, since he knew that Reyna hadn't had an easy life, especially in love, since both he and Jason had rejected her.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been 5 years since the 7 defeated Gaea and peace was established, not just between the Greeks and Romans, but on Olympus as well. While rivalries between the gods still existed, the gods were more united than ever.

While there were still monster attacks, since the defeat of Gaea, they were less frequent and usually they were taken down by the Hunters of Artemis before they could even make it to either camp. In fact, the only monster that was still alive was Mrs. O' Leary and that was because she was domesticated.

As for the demigods themselves, well, they definitely enjoyed their well-earned break from saving the world and struggling to survive.

* * *

Here's what everyone has been up to over the past 5 years.

After Percy and Annabeth graduated from the university, they moved back out east to Camp Half Blood, for while New Rome was nice, Camp Half Blood always would be their true home. Annabeth began to think about how maybe Camp Half Blood should have a city similar to New Rome, since that way the Greeks who made it to adulthood didn't have to leave Camp Half Blood, they could stay within the safe confines of the camps boundaries without having to go all the way to Camp Jupiter for safe haven. Chiron had agreed with her when Annabeth brought this up to him and agreed to take it before the council of the gods. When he did, it was discovered that both Poseidon and Athena, among other gods, agreed with her and approved the idea to construct a city in Camp Half Blood, with Annabeth as the architect in charge. Annabeth had risen to the occasion and began to layout plans for the city and had decided to call it, Young Olympus. Like the real Olympus was the city of the gods, Young Olympus was the city of the Greek demigods.

Anyway, after 2 years of construction, Young Olympus was completed and Percy and Annabeth were some of the first veterans to move from the cabins into one of the houses, along with Chris and Clarisse, Nico and Will, Jason and Piper, Travis and Katie (who had finally gotten together), Leo and Calypso and several others. Annabeth had actually custom designed one of the houses near the Long Island for her and Percy to live in. Annabeth had also started up a university in Young Olympus and was currently the headmistress and her siblings and some other long time campers were the teachers.

After Jason had made sure that every last god had some sort of tribute, cabin or shrine, at both camps, he and Piper decided to go to Camp Jupiter to attend classes at the University in New Rome, since they wanted to have some degree of a normal life. Like Percy and Annabeth, they shared their own apartment near the campus. After they graduated, Jason and Piper returned to Camp Half Blood and got their own apartment in Young Olympus.

Leo and Calypso opened up a demigod repair shop where they did service on everything from weapons to warships. They actually owned the entire building and lived in a flat above the shop.

Frank and Hazel are still at Camp Jupiter, since both of them still have multiple years of service left. Hazel was eventually promoted to head centurion of the 5th cohort after Dakota retired from active service. Frank worked alongside Reyna to repair the damage that Octavian had done to the legion.

* * *

And now, back to the present.

While Percy waited for Annabeth to come home from work today, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box that Tyson had sent him from Camp Jupiter, since Ella had agreed to become the new augur at Camp Jupiter and Tyson wanted to be with her, so he lived there and had actually helped improve the Roman arsenal.

Anyway, Percy opened the box again to look at the beautiful diamond ring inside. The band itself was made out of pure imperial gold (only the best kind of gold for his Annabeth, plus it could kill monsters), and Tyson had actually managed to craft the diamond so it looked like an owl, since that was Annabeth's favorite animal, that had a trident on its chest and Percy turned it over to read what he had asked Tyson to engrave on it.

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _This ring's beauty is next to nothing compared to you, my true love._

 _Love Percy._

Percy smiled as he quickly put the ring back in its case and slid the case into his pocket as he heard the door open.

 _Later on tonight._ Percy thought, since he was planning on popping the question tonight on their beach picnic date.

"Percy, I'm home." Annabeth called out.

"In here." Percy said.

"I can't wait for our date tonight." Annabeth said as she entered the living room to find her boyfriend watching the Hephaestus TV action channel.

"Me to." Percy said.

"I can see that, since, you're already dressed for the beach. Just let me go get changed and pack a picnic and we can go." Annabeth said, for while she loved Percy, he couldn't cook or make a decent meal to save his life. She supposed it was because he had been spoiled by either his mother's homemade cooking or the camp's chow.

Percy nodded.

* * *

After the 2 had finished off their meal, Percy and Annabeth were simply lying down on their picnic blanket, looking up at the stars.

Percy's favorite was currently the one of his brother, Pegasus.

"It's so beautiful." Annabeth whispered.

"Honestly, you're more beautiful." Percy whispered back.

While Annabeth rolled her eyes at that statement, Percy could tell she loved to hear stuff like that.

"Annabeth, you know we've been dating for nearly 7 years now." Percy said.

"Yeah, why?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"I was just thinking that." Percy began when Annabeth interrupted him.

"You were thinking?" she asked.

Percy laughed, since he rarely did think with his head and not his sword, but then continued on, "And anyway, I was thinking that maybe we took our relationship to the next level. Beyond sharing a house."

Annabeth was pretty sure she knew what that meant, but when Percy got up onto one knee, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Annabeth Alexandria Chase (I'm guessing that's what Annabeth's middle name is)." Percy began.

"Percy, I need to stop you right there. Yes." Annabeth said.

"Yes." Percy said.

"Yes I will marry you." Annabeth said with a grin.

"You will?" Percy asked.

"I will." Annabeth said.

All Percy could do was grin as he pulled out the ring box and opened it for her to see.

"Percy, it's beautiful." Annabeth said, pulling the ring out of the box and allowing her now fiancée to place it on her finger.

"Only the best for you my lady." Percy said, right before he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Annabeth was super nervous, since she was going to Mount Olympus to tell her mother that she and Percy were engaged. Percy had wanted to come, but Annabeth had advised against it, seeing as to how it would be giving her mother the perfect opportunity to smite her fiancée on the spot.

So, instead, Percy had gone down to his father's kingdom at the bottom of the ocean to tell him about their engagement as well, since Annabeth couldn't breathe underwater.

* * *

When she arrived at the Empire State Building, she pulled out her own security card (Zeus had given her one for her work as Olympus's architect), and after saying hello to the doorman and making sure the elevator was empty, Annabeth headed up to Olympus.

When she arrived at the 600th floor, Annabeth walked towards the palace of Athena.

"Mom, you here?" Annabeth asked, glaring at the Athena Parthenos for all of the problems the statue had caused her.

"Annabeth, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Athena asked when she noticed the rock on her daughter's finger.

"As I am sure you have figured out from the ring, Percy and I are engaged." Annabeth said.

"And yet the boy did not have the courage to come with you." Athena said.

"He wanted to come, but I didn't want him to make himself vulnerable for you attack him." Annabeth explained.

"I wouldn't have attacked him." Athena protests, though her daughter can tell she doesn't mean it.

"Please mom, you hate Percy and you would not hesitate to kill him if you thought you could get away with it." Annabeth said, knowing how her mother thinks too well.

"So I might've tried to kill him. Where is he now?" Athena asked.

"Telling his father that we're engaged. I would've gone with him, except I can't breathe underwater." Annabeth said.

"I would've at least liked to give the boy my blessing ahead of time." Athena said.

"You and I both know you would've never given it." Annabeth said to her mother.

"Actually, while I still despise that man, he has proven himself worthy of you. Besides, while I may never feel it myself, even I know and recognize true love when I see it. I would not break your heart just because of my problems with Perseus's father." Athena said, surprising Annabeth.

"And Percy has shown that no matter what happens, he'd rather die before letting anything happen to me. The man fell into Tartarus to protect me." Annabeth pointed out.

Athena sighed, not believing that these words were about leave her mouth, but she said "If you are sure that this is what you want, while I do not approve in your taste in men, I will give your marriage my blessing."

Annabeth was surprised at this and said "Thank you mother."

"I expect you'll let me know when the wedding takes place." Athena said.

Annabeth nodded before taking that as her cue to leave.

* * *

When she returned to camp, she found that Percy was waiting for her.

"How'd your dad take the news?" Annabeth asked.

"He didn't have any problems with it, though he did say to tell you that if you break my heart, he won't hesitate to take revenge on your mother by killing you." Percy said.

"What does that mean?" Annabeth asked.

"You know that my brother Triton raised Athena right?" Percy asked.

And then Annabeth understood.

"This is about Pallas isn't it?" she asked.

Percy nodded and said "Even though it was Zeus's fault, dad blames Athena, since she's younger and an easier target that his brother in dad's eyes. After all, Zeus may have been the cause, but Athena is still the one who killed Pallas. That's actually what really triggered the feud. Part of the reason dad wanted to claim Athens and had his way with Medusa was to get even your mom. After all, thanks Athena, no offense to you or your mom, but Pallas's death kind of made him go ballistic. After all, Pallas was dead and Triton was devastated by it. That's why Athena has been barred from going to Atlantis." Percy said.

"I thought Atlantis was just a myth." Annabeth said.

"So did I, but it turns out, that's just the name of dad's kingdom." Percy explained.

"So anyway, your dad doesn't have any problems with us getting married?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope, honestly, I think one of the reasons he approves of our relationship is that he knows it pisses off your mom." Percy said.

Annabeth chuckled and said "Come on Seaweed Brain, we still have an entire wedding to plan. Better get home so we can start. We can tell our mortal parents later." Annabeth said.

* * *

Of course, news of Percy and Annabeth's engagement spread pretty quickly, not only in Camp Half Blood, but it had also somehow made its way to Camp Jupiter as well.

Hazel was so excited that 2 of her best friends were getting married. In fact, in her opinion, Hazel thought that if anybody deserved a happy ending, it was Percy and Annabeth. The 2 had suffered enough of the years to finally deserve to have a happy ending together.

She honestly hoped that someday, she and Frank would have what Percy and Annabeth have now. Sure they loved each other, but it was nowhere near the level of love Percy and Annabeth shared, but then again, not even Venus herself had reached the level of love Percy and Annabeth shared, no one did. The 2 of them were in a class by themselves.

* * *

"Nico, you feeling up for a trip to the underworld?" Annabeth asked the son of Hades after breakfast one morning.

"Yeah, why?" Nico asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew why.

"I want to let Luke and Daedalus that I'm getting married." Annabeth said.

"I'll pass along the message." Nico said, right before he melted into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy was super nervous. After all, today wasn't just like any other day for a demigod. Today was probably the most important day of his life. His wedding day.

Sure, he and Annabeth had been planning this day for months, but still, considering how many warring parties had RSVP'd saying their coming, Percy was still worried that something might go wrong.

After all, he knew from his mom that every girl (the maiden goddesses and the hunters of Artemis) dreamed about their wedding day and he wanted to make sure that today was perfect for his bride.

After all, Annabeth had been obsessing over making today perfect, since she was probably the only person here who was more nervous than he was. Or at least that's what he thought, since he hasn't seen his fiancée since they arrived, since everyone knows its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and in all honesty, Percy had had more than his share of bad luck and did not want or need it today.

* * *

Annabeth was currently standing in the bride's tent at one end of the aisle, freaking out.

"Will you calm down? It's like any of the gods here have the guts to feel Percy's wrath for turning your wedding into World War 3." Thalia said to her best friend.

Annabeth knew her best friend was right. Not even Thalia and Jason's father had the guts to ruin her wedding day. After all, while Zeus would never admit it, everyone was pretty sure he was kind of scared of ticking of Percy.

"Look, let your mom and Percy's dad focus on making sure everything goes well and you just focus on being the happy bride." Thalia said.

"You're right. I know I'm being ridiculous." Annabeth said, sitting down in the wedding dress her mom had made her.

"Safe to come in?" Rachel asked, since while Thalia was Annabeth's maid of honor, Annabeth had asked her to be her bridesmaid, just like how Grover was Percy's best man, but Tyson was Percy's groomsman.

"It's cool, everyone's dressed." Thalia called, tossing Rachel her bridesmaid dress before the oracle of Delphi ducked behind the privacy curtain to change out of her t-shirt and jeans into the dress.

"So Annabeth, you looking forward to go from being Ms. Chase to Mrs. Jackson?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but what does it look like outside?" Annabeth asked, since she wasn't allowed to look until the ceremony began.

"Well everyone is here. The look on people's faces when Damasen showed up were hilarious by the way." Rachel said with a laugh.

Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"But everyone was at least acting civil." Annabeth said.

"Yeah. Just thankfully Ares and Nike weren't invited. Between those 2, several people would be at each other's throats." Thalia said.

"Tell me about it." Annabeth said, knowing that those 2 were the last people she'd want at her wedding.

* * *

Percy was currently talking with Tyson and Jason when Briares and Kym walked up to them, surprisingly, hand in hand.

"You 2 seem awfully chummy together." Percy said as he hugged his sister and then his brother-in-law.

"We're back together." Briares said happily.

"Really? Because you hated him the last time we saw you." Jason said.

Kym smiled and said "He can be a real sweet talker when he wants to be. Besides, it turns out that going a few millennia without me made him rethink his priorities. He was literally on his knees, using his begging face, begging me to take him back."

Percy and Tyson looked at the hundred handed one and Percy said "Dude, you begged? I didn't even know that was possible."

"She didn't make it easy. Your sister actually tested me to see what I was willing to do to win her heart." Briares said.

"Well, at least she finally loves you." Percy said.

"Speaking of which, Percy, the ceremony is going to start soon. You better go and take your place." Jason said and Percy nodded as he headed over the altar.


	8. Chapter 8

"Helios, didn't expect to see you here." Apollo said to his predecessor, who was standing with Rhode.

"Just like you, I was invited, only with my wife." Helios said to the current sun god.

"Now darling, why don't try to avoid causing an issue here today. Might I remind you that my father will not hesitate to make me return to his realm and destroy you for ruining my brother's wedding?" Rhode said to her husband, not wanting to cause an incident, since this was the first time she's met her brother Percy Jackson and she wanted to make a better impression on him than her pompous brother Triton did.

"Yes darling." Helios said, causing Apollo to say whipped, under his breath.

"Shut up Apollo. Just because you're too immature to get a wife doesn't mean we all are." Helios said as he and Rhode walked off to speak with Despoine and Arion.

* * *

"Connor." Hermes said to his boy, since Travis was with Katie.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Connor asked.

"Wanted to know if you got any plans lined up for today?" Hermes asked with a grin.

Connor grinned as well and said "I wish, but Percy and Annabeth would kill me if I tried anything today and Travis is too occupied with Katie to care."

"When was the last time Travis pulled a prank or stole something?" Hermes asked.

"Before he and Katie started dating." Connor said.

"That girl is too good an influence on my son and made him forget himself. I'll make Travis come to his senses." Hermes promised, right as everyone began to take their seats.

* * *

Percy was standing at the altar, looking down the aisle, waiting for his beautiful bride to come walking down it.

After Grover, Thalia, Tyson and Rachel had joined him and Aphrodite at the altar, Annabeth finally came walking down the aisle, looking beautiful in her wedding dress and her hair was done up in a bun underneath her veil.

Percy walked down the steps of the altar to meet Annabeth and her father at end of the aisle.

He then took Annabeth's arm in his own and led her up to where Aphrodite was waiting.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase become one in holy matrimony. These 2 are more than deserving of this. More deserving than anyone else in this room. However, only because I am required to ask this question, is there anyone, for any reason, dare to find a reason as to why these 2 should not be wed, for if so, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Aphrodite said.

Wisely, everyone remained silent.

"Good. Perseus, please recite your vows for Annabeth." Aphrodite said.

Percy nodded and said "Annabeth, you are without a doubt the most important thing in the world or on Olympus to me. I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy and be with you. You are the love of my life. My only regret is that I didn't realize it sooner. You're not just my soulmate, you're a part of me I can't live without. And no matter what happens, I will always love you and only you."

Annabeth smiled as she then began to recite her own vows. "Perseus, it's no secret that when we first met I despised you. But overtime, you began to melt my heart and make me realize that I don't need to base the kind of person I am off of my mother. I realize now that I am not perfect and I am okay with that, because I have you. Not realizing that you were the one for me for 4 years and sending you mixed signals will always be my biggest regret. I love you with all my heart and soul and I feel closer to you than I do anyone else."

Aphrodite smiled, as she was happy at the sight of all the true love these 2 shared for each other. After all, as the goddess of love, she could sense the amount of love between people and Percy and Annabeth's love was stronger than anything she'd ever sensed before.

"Perseus, do you take Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite asked

"I do." Percy said and a wedding band appeared around Annabeth's ring finger.

"And do you Annabeth take Perseus, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite asked the bride.

"I do." Annabeth said and a wedding band appeared around Percy's ring finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me by Lord Zeus and the rest of the gods, I hereby pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Aphrodite said.

Percy kissed Annabeth with such raw passion it was as if their love was new and fresh again.

When they eventually split apart, Aphrodite said "Ladies and gentlemen. I am proud to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson."

* * *

The song Percy and Annabeth had chosen for their first dance was the song forever by the Beach Boys. They chose it because they felt it perfectly defined their love. Something that would truly last forever.

As they danced together, Annabeth couldn't help but listen to the song.

 _And the love I have you, could make you laugh, I'd talk forever._

Annabeth smiled into her new husband's shoulder.

"So how was today for you?" Percy asked his wife.

"Perfect. Everything was perfect." Annabeth said as she kissed him.


End file.
